All That For A Picture?
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (A short, sweet piece of Ironfam fluff based on Tom Holland's Instagram post with RDJ :)) Tony and Peter go hiking in the mountains with Pepper and Happy for one reason, and one reason only. When the two accompanying them find out about it, both of their reactions differ quite drastically.


Tony and Peter had both gotten a stroke of genius the previous night while trying to perfect the latter's science project for school.

Somehow, and they didn't know how, they had managed to convince Pepper and Happy to come along with them. They had told Pepper to wear comfortable, casual attire to their adventure, but since Happy was a last minute invite, he had shown up in his signature three-piece suit. Tony and Peter both felt an equal pang of guilt at this, but quickly got over it.

"Where are we going, boys?" asked Pepper.

"You'll see, honey," Tony smiled. "And don't worry, we'll be back before supper, and I got Barnes and Wilson to babysit Morgan."

"Are you sure the cabin's even gonna be in one piece with those two caring for it and Morgan?" asked Happy from the back seat.

"Don't worry, Happy!" Peter smiled. "Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson have got it covered. I'm sure of it."

Happy just shook his head... yeah, Peter may be sure about it, but he sure as hell wasn't!

"Ah, we're almost there!" Tony smiled. "Alright gang, suppose I should probably tell you what me and big-brain back there wanted to do today."

"We're going hiking!" Peter said.

Pepper's lips curved upwards into a smile, and Happy's face... well, it was quite sad, really.

"WHAT?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, boys, that's fantastic!" Pepper smiled, clapping her hands together. "Its so nice to see you two wanting to spend some time together in nature."

"Yeah, an escape from city life is nice every now and then!" Peter nodded in agreement.

The gang all nodded together, and stepped out of the car, leaving Happy inside momentarily, before Peter kindly stepped over to his side to let him out. "C'mon Happy, you didn't think we'd forget you, did you?"

Happy smiled through gritted teeth. "N-No..."

"Great!" Peter beamed. "Let's get going then! We're burning daylight here!"

And with that, Tony, Pepper, and Peter began to start off on the hiking trail.

Happy, meanwhile, just stood back at the car for a moment... he was really considering quitting at this point. The pay was nice, but the toll it took was getting to be too much. He couldn't possibly handle _two Tony's..._

* * *

**_Two hours later..._**

Tony, Peter, and Pepper were having the time of their lives.

Harold Joseph Hogan, on the other hand, was burning to a crisp. Why, oh why, did his signature look have to be a suit?! Couldn't he have paid the industry like, one hundred dollars to ignore him showing up to work in ball shorts and a t-shirt? Oh, right, that wouldn't look _intimidating _or _professional._

(The lengths he went to for this family...)

"So, Peter," Tony said, "how are things going with MJ?"

"H-Huh? Oh, well, uh... gosh, Mr. Stark, that came out of nowhere," Peter muttered. "B-But they're, uh... they're going."

"Oh, Tony, quit harassing the kid!" Pepper laughed. "Let him be in love."

"I just wanna know what's going on in his life! What's wrong with that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing! Just, well, maybe Pete doesn't wanna talk about it right now," Pepper said gently.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mrs. Potts-Stark," smiled Peter. "Me and Mr. Stark get into little fights all the time. We literally forget about them within seconds!"

"What were we just fighting over?" asked Tony.

"Dunno," Peter shrugged.

Pepper scoffed and smiled at her boys. "Hey, Happy, how you holding up back there?"

"Just fine!" Happy lied dramatically. He gave a thumbs up, which was enough for everyone to redirect their attention away from him. Gosh, he was really starting to regret just about everything good he did for the Starks...

"Oh! Look! We're here!" Peter excitedly said.

"Well, would you look at that?" Tony smiled. "Alright, Happy, can you come here please?"

Happy walked over, and stood in front of the two Starks. Well, okay, one Stark and one Parker, but you get what he meant. Tony then handed Happy his phone.

"Would you mind taking some pictures?" Tony asked.

"O-Oh, sure," Happy said, opening the camera app and taking three pictures of Tony and Peter together. "Alright, those look okay?"

"Oh yeah, those look awesome," Tony said.

"Aww! Look at how cute you two are!" Pepper smiled with happiness.

"Those are so cool, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled.

Tony gave Peter a side hug, and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, that's that," Tony said. "Back to the car?"

"Back to the car," Peter nodded.

"Job well done, boys!" smiled Pepper. "When we get home, as long as Sam and Bucky haven't burnt the cabin and surrounding forest to ash with some lab's brownie recipe, I'll cook us all a nice meal."

"Ooh, I love anything you cook!" Peter excitedly said.

"So do I!" Tony added with a smile.

As the family of three began to walk back down the mountain, Happy just stood where he was when he took the photos, completely and utterly devastated that he had taken his day off to put on his suit and walk up a mountain for two hours just to take three pictures for Tony's Instagram, and then walk back down for two hours!

He _really _regretted not getting Strange's phone number...

* * *

**Just a short piece of fluff to warm your all's hearts, and hopefully bring a smile to your face! I hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

** A review would be greatly appreciated, if you'd be so kind as to drop one! :D Thanks for reading everyone! Love you all!**


End file.
